los juegos del hambre-susurros del alma
by sol y amanecer
Summary: katniss nuestra bella protagonista es forzada a contraer matrimonio con peeta, un joven rico y engreído. Tras muchas choco aventuras, katniss se va enamorando de él. Al final decide aceptarlo y queda enamorada, tienen una bella hija (llamada prim) ¿y ahora que mas..?
1. Chapter 1

**Todo por amor 2-suspiros del alma**

Hola a todos esta es una continuación de la novela –todo por amor-podría decirse que es la segunda parte de este minific, para los que no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer mi primer fanfic, no se preocupen este segundo trata de adaptarse a todo tipo de lector.

Pero no está por demás dejarles un resumen de mi anterior novela: katniss nuestra bella protagonista es forzada a contraer matrimonio con peeta, un joven rico y engreído. Tras muchas choco aventuras, katniss se va enamorando de él. Al final decide aceptarlo y queda enamorada, tienen una bella hija (llamada prim) ¿y ahora que mas….?

Nota: ya casi se estrena la primera parte de sinsajo-aww :D

**Agradezco los buenos comentarios acerca de mi anterior trabajo, eso me alentó de algún modo a retomar los fanfics.**

Personajes de la gran y maravillosa suzanne collins

-Epilogo final de la primera parte—reestructurado… (contado por katniss).

Miro al cielo el día de hoy está profundamente azul, desvió la mirada atraída por el ruido de las risas, me salpica un poco de agua en el bañador. En la piscina veo a peeta y mi pequeña prim jugando.

Ellos no saben que juegan sobre un día tan brillante, casi tan brillante como el día en que conocí a peeta. Y de eso ya han pasado 5 años. El tiempo sí que vuela.

La historia podría pensar que este amor que siento por él, es mentira, considerando que yo jamás quise enamorarme.

Pero ahora con estas escenas de risas, tranquilidad y amor, me es imposible negar que lo amo. Y siempre lo haré.

Tuve dudas, ¡no lo niego! Pero nuestra hija refleja en los ojos el amor que nos tenemos,

Creo que en el fondo nos complementamos, porque ambos teníamos ese miedo a la soledad, deseábamos ser amados y tener una familia.

Cuando le pregunto si cree que en un futuro, llegare a odiarlo. Él mira a prim jugando, la recuerda dormida sobre su pecho o abrazándolo y me dice con una sonrisa atractiva "todo estará bien"

El es feliz lose, siempre quiso una familia con migo, me lo dijo.

Yo le he contado a mi niña que: una vez una joven insegura de si, encontró a su príncipe engreído y se enamoro como loca. Ella aun es muy pequeña para entenderlo.

_Oye , ¿Te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos?  
Yo creo en cosas como el destino, por eso…  
creo que fue él quién nos unió._

**-5 años después-susurros del alma parte1-**

El sol se asoma por la ventana, un olor a primavera recorre todo el lugar, abro los ojos, para enfocarme en el resplandor del día.

Trato de levantarme, paso mi brazo por mi cabeza, y me tallo los ojos, para despertar totalmente, mientras escucho una voz.

-amor, buenos días- se dirige a mí, peeta, con un tono suave y seductor

-enserió, que no estabas dormido- pienso. Al parecer estaba solo acechando a que despertara.

-buu, enos días- respondo un poco somnolienta

Peeta se deshace de las sabanas y aproxima a mí, me besa como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo hiciera. Nuestras miradas se cruzan frente a frente, mientras me pongo roja.

-en verdad este hombre me tiene loca por el- pienso, un tanto frustrada.

-¡mami!- se escucha una pequeña voz, que interrumpe

-el día de hoy nuestra pequeña te llama a ti en vez de ami, será que te quiere mas-me comenta peeta con esa sonrisa sarcástica.

-enserio, y desde cuando, eso te molesta- le digo, siguiendo sus palabras.

-no me molesta, cada día se parece más a mí-responde peeta intentando hacerme enojar.

Lo miro con una sonrisa, y me levanto de la cama, me coloco unas pantuflas y me quito el pijama, me dirijo al cuarto de prim.

-enseguida voy cariño- le respondo a la pequeña voz que me llama.

**-dudas o comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos, me encanta contestarlos –**


	2. Chapter 2

**TODO POR AMOR 2- Suspiros del alma (capitulo 2)**

_Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios acerca de la primera parte de esta segunda temporada (jeje según yo) a casi una semana de la tenebrosa entrada a clases, me permito estar en casita disfrutando de las vacaciones y escribiendo para ustedes._

**Agradezco los buenos comentarios acerca de mi anterior trabajo, eso me alentó de algún modo a retomar la segunda temporada de mi fanfic.**

Personajes de la gran y maravillosa suzanne collins

_Lo miro con una sonrisa, y me levanto de la cama, me coloco unas pantuflas y me quito el pijama, me dirijo al cuarto de prim. _

_-enseguida voy cariño- le respondo a la pequeña voz que me llama._

_**-capitulo 2-**_

Cruzo el pasillo que separa el cuarto de nosotros con el de nuestra pequeña, llego a la habitación, toda colorida de rosa, en la pared las fotografías de la familia hacen un buen ambiente y los miles de peluches nunca parecen ser suficientes.

-definitivamente su padre la consiente demasiado- pienso vagamente.

Parada Frente a mí, se encuentra prim, con su pijama y un pequeño muñeco que sostiene del brazo, al parecer el sueño se interrumpió brutalmente hace unos segundos.

-¡mami! Tengo hambre- comenta la pequeña, mientras se talla los ojos, para despertar

-claro! Mi niña solo me daré un baño y comeremos juntas, si?- le respondo cariñosamente

Le tomo la mano, salimos del cuarto. En los pasillos, somos interrumpidas por las sirvientas y nuestro amable mayordomo, Sebastián, que caminan hacia nosotras.

-buenos días, señora mellack, buenos días niña Prim- comentan en coro

-buenos días- repetimos (como siempre igual de madrugadores-pienso-)

-señora mellack, nosotros alistaremos a la niña prim y la llevaremos después a el desayuno para encontrarlos- comenta Sebastián

-muchas gracias- comento un tanto asombrada, total esto pasa siempre. pero tanta gente a nuestro servicio es un poco irritante y no impide que me sienta abrumada por ello.

Le doy un beso a prim, me despido de los sirvientes y me retiro a la habitación.

Camino de nueva cuenta hacia mi habitación, llego y entro.

En la entrada veo a peeta recogiendo ropa, listo para ducharse,

-y que quería nuestra princesa?- me pregunta mientras, saca ropa de los cajones.

Lo miro, le sonrió.

-solo tenía hambre- comento.

-enserió- me dice sonriendo y clava su mirada y su sonrisa sobre mi

-sabes, yo también tengo, hambre.- me dice peeta, mientras se abalanza sobre mí, para robarme un beso.

Sus manos, se posesionan sobre mi cadera, me pongo roja en seguida, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, no resisto más, coloco mis manos en su suave cabello rubio, respondo a sus besos una y otra vez.

Peeta se separa de mí, pero rápidamente me toma de la mano y me conduce a la bañera.

-nos ducharemos juntos- comenta, mientras me guía

Me quedo sin palabras, si lo pienso es algo natural, al llevarme a la bañera con él, sé que es lo que se aproxima.

Peeta comienza a quitarme la ropa, dejándome solo en ropa interior. Un conjunto naranja, bastante atrevido, bastante sugerido, después de todo fue peeta quien se tomo la molestia de comprarlo para mí.

Me estiro y de un salto entro a la bañera, el agua hace escurrir mi pelo negro, esa poción hace excitar a peeta, su libido estaba disparándose como si fuera un inexperto adolecente.

El se acerca a mí, me besa una y otra vez por todos los rincones del cuerpo estremecido por su devota pasión. me quita la ropa interior y comenzamos a acariciarnos una y otra vez.

Sus besos, sus abrazos, todo me vuelve loca.

Peeta y yo terminamos haciendo el amor.

Después de eso, ambos bajamos al comedor, en donde nuestra bella, niña nos espera.

-hola mami, hola papi!- comenta prim, mientras coloca algunos bocadillos en su boca

-hola mi princesita, como amaneciste el día de hoy- le dice peeta, con un tono muy dulce y refrescante

-como puede tener tanta energía después de eso- pienso

**-dudas o comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos, me alientan a seguir–**


	3. Chapter 3

**TODO POR AMOR 2- Suspiros del alma (capitulo 3)**

_Hola ya hace bastante que no continuaba con la segunda temporada. Debido a la perdida de mi contraseña (agonía total), pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso y con arduos proyectos (fanfics desde luego), saludos desde tierras cálidas de Baja California, México.(Nota: espero la última peli de los juegos del hambre)_

**Agradezco los buenos comentarios acerca de mi anterior trabajo, eso me alentó de algún modo a retomar la segunda temporada de mi fanfic.**

Personajes de la gran y maravillosa suzanne collins

_**-capitulo 3-**_

-hola mami, hola papi!- comenta prim, mientras coloca algunos bocadillos en su boca

-hola mi princesita, como amaneciste el día de hoy- le dice peeta, con un tono muy dulce y refrescante

-como puede tener tanta energía después de eso- pienso

-bien,papi!- dice alegremente aferrándose a esos bocadillos que no dejan de ser sumamente sabrosos para ella.

Peeta y yo nos sentamos en el comedor junto a nuestra pequeña niña.

_Me pongo nerviosa, todo el ambiente luce calmado y no me agrada eso, peor aún no tengo un tema de conversación._

-como va todo en la empresa- digo sin pensar a peeta.

-bastante bien, cansado, cuentas, muchos papeleos. Pero tu tranquila que por eso a ti y a nuestros hijos no les faltara nada. Me responde mientras separa sus manos de la comida y me toma de las manos.

_Sus manos son tan cálidas_, -Nuestros hijos?- Osea que quieres más.

Peeta suelta una sonrisa, ¡claro yo quiero más hijos! Por eso trabajo mucho.

Antes de decir una sola palabra, que en realidad no tenia, se escucho la pequeña y dulce voz de prim.-mami, yo también quiero hermanitos!-

Me quedo pasmada, no se que decir, pero peeta me presiona con la mirada esperando una respuesta.

Am, si igual me gustaría tener más hijos- le contesto esperando su respuesta

-tranquila katniss, todo a su tiempo- me responde peeta

_Es natural que quiera más hijos, después de todo es posible ya que no nos estamos cuidando, pero aun no me siento lista._ Pienso.

Minutos más tarde salimos del comedor mientras vemos a las sirvientas llevar a prim a la alberca y a otra recoger nuestros platos. Me despido con un largo beso de peeta, que está a punto de irse a trabajar.

Salgo al patio para ver a peeta despedirse de su hija, y me recuesto en una silla para disfrutar un poco del sol mientras miro a mi niña jugar con la sirvienta que la acompaña.

Me quedo dormida, entre sueños escucho a los pájaros cantar su canción, al mismo ritmo escucho a mi dulce prim riendo y contando historias con la sirvienta.

-señora mellark, señora- me despierta Sebastián el mayordomo.

Me despierto, ya el sol está en punto medio, al parecer son más de las 2

-que pasa Sebastián, y mi hija?

-su hija está dormida en su alcoba, pero recibió una llamada, al parecer su esposo tuvo un accidente- contesta sebastian preocupado

-como?—no podía creerlo, no podía reaccionar de la impresión. –donde esta- pregunto asustada

-está en el hospital de grens- dice sebastian

-llévame ahí, y encarga a prim con las muchachas- le ordeno

-si señora-

**-dudas o comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos, me alientan a seguir–**


	4. Chapter 4

**TODO POR AMOR 2- Suspiros del alma (capitulo 4)**

_Hola ya hace bastante que no continuaba con la segunda temporada. Debido a la perdida de mi contraseña (agonía total), pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso y con arduos proyectos (fanfics desde luego), saludos desde tierras cálidas de Baja California, México.(Nota: espero la última peli de los juegos del hambre)_

**Agradezco los buenos comentarios acerca de mi anterior trabajo, eso me alentó de algún modo a retomar la segunda temporada de mi fanfic.**

Personajes de la gran y maravillosa suzanne collins

_**-capitulo 4-**_

_-como?—no podía creerlo, no podía reaccionar de la impresión. –donde esta- pregunto asustada_

_-está en el hospital de grens- dice sebastian_

_-llévame ahí, y encarga a prim con las muchachas- le ordeno_

_-si señora- _

Al llegar al hospital, lo primero que hice fue correr hasta la recepción. En ella me atendió una joven rubia de ojos negros.

-en que puedo servirla- me pregunta tranquilamente

-busco información de mi esposo, el señor mellark- lanzo en el instante

-si- la joven rubia teclea un par de letras en la computadora y hace una llamada

-señora mellark, su esposo esta en el cuarto 103, el doctor la espera- comenta

En ese instante y sin agradecer a la joven, corro por los pasillos buscando el cuarto 103, detrás de mí y sin yo poderle prestar atención por la situación corre sebastian.

100, 101, 102,103! Por fin, entre a la habitación y lo primero que vi, fue a peeta en la cama, con varios tubos, me asusté demasiado.

De pronto el doctor, se acerco a mí para hablar:

-tranquila señora, no hay nada que temer, el señor está bien. Gracias a dios no paso a mayores, tan solo necesitaba algo de oxigeno y en este momento acaba de recibir una sencilla transfusión de sangre. Para que se estabilice. ¡No hay mayor peligro!-

Me quito un peso de encima el escuchar las palabras del doctor, por mi mente rondaron miles de cosas, el ver a peeta asi me da mucho miedo, aun cuando me digan que todo estará bien, algo en mi no está convencida, luego de pensar, agradezco al doctor y este me permite quedarme con él, Sebastián me abrazó en último instante y acompaña al doctor.

-peeta, amor- le susurro mientras tomó su mano.

Al oírme, logro sentir un jalón a la mano que le sostenía

-katniss- me llama lentamente

-peeta, estas bien, me alegro mucho, me asustaste tanto- le susurró

-no era mi intención asustarte, linda- me dice

Me acerco a él lentamente, le doy un eso en la mano y en la frente.

-y nuestra pequeña como esta?- me pregunta con apenas un solo respiro

-ella, está bien, tan solo descansa- le respondo dulcemente.

3 días después peeta, sale del hospital y regresa a casa, durante el tiempo que permaneció en el hospital se realizarón investigaciones por el accidente, las cuales arrojaron que alguien causo la suspensión de los frenos. Por lo que se buscaron culpables en la empresa, lamentablemente no se hallaron culpables, y sin más peeta decidió llamar a más equipo de seguridad privada para que custodiaran la casa y a él.

Supongo que al igual que yo estaba preocupado de que algo fuera pasarle, y sobre todo a nuestra familia.

Del accidente no quedaron secuelas, salvo una ligera molestia en el estomago y las partes intimas de peeta, pero por ello, iba a revisión continuamente.

**-dudas o comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos, me alientan a seguir–**


	5. Chapter 5

**TODO POR AMOR 2- Suspiros del alma ()**

_Hola ya hace bastante que no continuaba con la segunda temporada. Debido a la perdida de mi contraseña (agonía total), pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso y con arduos proyectos (fanfics desde luego)_

**Agradezco los buenos comentarios acerca de mi anterior trabajo, eso me alentó de algún modo a retomar la segunda temporada de mi fanfic.**

Personajes de la gran y maravillosa suzanne collins

_**-capitulo 5-**_

Del accidente no quedaron secuelas, salvo una ligera molestia en el estomago y las partes intimas de peeta, pero por ello, iba a revisión continuamente.

_**Al parecer los días se tornaban normales, hasta esa vez. **_

_Había estado esperando a que peeta llegara del trabajo, el reloj marcaba las 2:00 am y ni rastros del príncipe, prim ya se había ido a dormir. Incluso la servidumbre terminó sus labores diarios y salieron del lugar._

Pazzzz (estruendo)- desde la sala oí caer un adorno del jardín.

Kattt-kattnisss,ipp.- escuche la voz de peeta llamándome con cierto trabajo para articular.

_Salí corriendo al reconocer la voz, al llegar al jardín, sentado en una de las silla junto a la piscina y con apenas un poco de aliento por lo borracho que estaba, pude ver a peeta._

Oh! Dios. Peeta porque vienes así- le grito asustada

Kattt-kattnisss,ipp. No, no merezco tu amor- me comenta mientras me toma con sus brazos para abrazarme y juntarme a él.

Peeta! Que ha pasado?- le susurro acariciando su rostro y tratando de tomar su brazo.

En ese instante, peeta me aparta de su lado y se abalanza como puede hasta el borde de la piscina, entonces saca un arma y se apunta pone en la cabeza.

kattnisss,ipp, no te merezco,- comenta llorando.

_Mis nervios comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis latidos se incrementaron en ese momento. Peeta trataría de hacerse daño y tenía que detenerlo._

-Peeta, amor, no lo hagas por favor. Entrégame esa arma, si- comente en voz baja y un tanto asustada.

-no puedo, fui a ver al doctor grey y me dijo,, que,,, no,, podre tener más hijos contigo.,, quee,,el accidente …me lastimo de por vida. Mi madre murió hoy…no te merezco.- dice peeta triste y borracho.

_No sabía que decir, entendía como peeta se sentía pero por dentro tenía mucho miedo de que el decidiera apartarse de mi lado, todo se volvió un camino oscuro y sin salida._

-Oh! Amor no sabes cuánto lo siento, la perdida de una madre es terrible, pero en cuanto al problema que tienes, no me importa, yo te amo con o sin hijos, no me importa si tenemos más hijos o no. Pero dime piensas dejarnos solas a prim y ami?- respondí a peeta mientras me acercaba lentamente a quitarle el arma.

_Al instante la arroje a la piscina, abrace a peeta con tanta fuerza para que pudiese sentir en mis brazos todo mi amor y mi consuelo._

Ambos comenzamos a llorar. Después de un momento nos besamos y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos hicieran el resto.

-te amo katniss-

_-también te amo, no lo dudes jamás-_

-quiero sentir tu calor, tu cuerpo, tu dulzura-

_-estas muy ebrio amor, vamos a darte un baño-_

-está bien, no alejes de mí, quiero estar contigo-

_-jamás me alejaría, ni yo ni nuestra bebé-_

-las amo a las dos.-

_Esa noche peeta y yo nos metimos al baño juntos, trate de consolarlo de todo el sufrimiento que tenía, el y yo terminamos haciendo el amor. Yo sabía que había pasado por mucho, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, solo le brinde mi calor, mi cuerpo, mi dulzura y la sensación de creer que las cosas mejorarían._

_-_te amo katniss- comentó peeta antes de quedar inmerso en el sueño.

**-dudas o comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos, me alientan a seguir–**


	6. Chapter 6

**TODO POR AMOR 2- Suspiros del alma (capitulo 6)**

_Hola ya hace bastante que no continuaba con la segunda temporada.(a los que no han leído la primera temporada los invito a leerla en mi perfil)ya estamos a marzo de este grandioso año les debo confesar que en un mes más será mi graduación OMG!_

**Agradezco los buenos comentarios acerca de mi anterior trabajo, eso me alentó de algún modo a retomar la segunda temporada de mi fanfic.**

Personajes de la gran y maravillosa suzanne collins

**_-capitulo 6-_**

_Esa noche peeta y yo nos metimos al baño juntos, trate de consolarlo de todo el sufrimiento que tenía, el y yo terminamos haciendo el amor. Yo sabía que había pasado por mucho, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, solo le brinde mi calor, mi cuerpo, mi dulzura y la sensación de creer que las cosas mejorarían._

_-_te amo katniss- comentó peeta antes de quedar inmerso en el sueño.

_Entre la ventana del cuarto de baño podía asomarse un rayo de sol, su reflejo entraba por todas las paredes. Poco a poco abrí los ojos casi segada por la molesta iluminación._

_Peeta estaba a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con sus cálidos brazos, nuestros cuerpos desnudos rosaban las sabanas, recuerdo haber dejado que el agua se fuera y metido una de las sabanas de la alcoba al terminar nuestro cálido encuentro._

-buenos días amor- me susurró peeta con dulzura, plantándome un beso en el cuello.

-buenos día-respondí aun con los ojos aturdidos de esa cegante luz.

-Como te sientes peeta- continúe, mientras con mis brazos separaba y revisaba lentamente su rostro.

-me siento..!Perdóname katniss!- me respondió con una tristeza en su rostro y aferrándose a mi aun más fuerte.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, yo y nuestra hija siempre estaremos junto a ti- le respondí tratando de calmarlo.

Al poco rato nos arreglamos y bajamos a desayunar, nuestra pequeña como de costumbre estaba rodeada por las sirvientas que le servían toda clase de platillos para que ella pudiera comerlos llena de alegría.

-buenos días, señores mellark- saludan

-buenos días-respondemos alegremente

-Mi princesa, ya estas comiendo?- le dice peeta a nuestra prim, mientras se dirige a abrazarla en la mesa y recibe su beso.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, todo transcurre normal, peeta pregunta a prim sobre sus clases en el jardín de niños, sobre sus amigos, sobre su maestra. Nos reímos de las respuestas de nuestra pequeña.

_-5 años y es muy astuta, ya se a quien salió!-_ pienso

Decidimos tomar un descanso luego de unas horas de haber terminado de comer, fuimos a la piscina principal, al parecer prim quería estar en el agua. Yo sentada en una silla con un libro y un vaso de limonada a mi lado. Peeta se acerco a mí, no me dijo nada, solo veíamos a nuestra pequeña divertirse en el agua. Claro! Con supervisión de las sirvientas que no dejaban de despegar su vista y compañía de ella al igual que nosotros.

Derrepente interrumpió Sebastián , su mirada se notaba algo rara, es obvio que lo que ocurrió ayer no se podía olvidar, peeta tarde o temprano enfrentaría la muerte de su madre y lo peor, enfrentaría a su padre en el funeral. Sabía que Sebastián llegaría con todos los detalles, pues él estaba enterado de todos absolutamente todos los asuntos familiares.

-buen día, señora Mellark, - se dirigió hacia mí. Le respondí con cortesía

-joven amo, quiero darle los detalles del funeral de hoy-

Peeta lo miro y en ese instante su sonrisa se borro de nuevo, peeta se despidió de mi y se fue a su despacho junto con Sebastián.

Por mi mente miles de cosas rondaban, _¿como tomaría peeta la decisión de ver de nuevo a su padre y en un lugar tan triste para ambos?_

**-dudas o comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos, me alientan a seguir–**


End file.
